海洋航空815號航班中艙生還者
在Pilot, Part 1，海洋航空公司815航班的'機身部份'墜毀於小島的沙灘上，生還者們的故事就是''Lost的主線。在第2季時，機尾部份的生還者加入，並成為Lost的主線之一。 在劇中出現過或被提及到的生還者 |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | 照片 | 姓名 | 狀況 | 角色 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | John Locke | 在生，於2008年 | Prominent. Former leader; hunter; tracker; spiritual leader; camp loyalties ambiguous. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Sawyer | 在生，於1977年 | Prominent. Self-serving; con artist; temporary leader; DHARMA Head of security. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Jin | 在生，於1977年 | Prominent. Husband of Sun; fisherman; sailer. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Hurley "Hugo" Reyes | 在生，於1977年 | Prominent. managed food from the Swan; promotes island recreation (i.e. the golf course; the DHARMA van). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Jack | 在生，於1977年 | Prominent. Leader, doctor and surgeon; half-brother of Claire (unbeknownst to him at present time). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#659D32;" | | Kate | 在生，於1977年 | Prominent. Secondary leader; tracker. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#37FDFC;" | | Aaron | Alive, off island; born on the Island (Day 42). | Semi-prominent. Infant, son of Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#37FDFC;" | | Walt | Alive; left island with the aid of the Others (Day 67). | Prominent. Child, son of Michael; may have psychic powers. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Sayid | Unknown, Crashed aboard Ajira Flight 316. | Prominent. Secondary leader; electrician and communications expert; interrogator and torturer. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Sun | Unknown, Crashed aboard Ajira Flight 316. | Prominent. Wife of Jin; gardener; Korean translator; useful knowledge of herbal remedies. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Sullivan | Unknown, Gone missing durring time flashes. | Minor. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Vincent | Unknown, Gone missing durring time flashes. | Semi-prominent. Walt's pet dog. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Richard | Unknown, Gone missing durring time flashes. | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Rose | Unknown, Gone missing durring time flashes. | Semi-prominent. Wife of Bernard; dispenser of spiritual wisdom. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | "N.D. Survivor" | Unknown, Gone missing durring time flashes. | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | "Tourniquent Man" | Unknown, Gone missing durring time flashes. | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Craig | Unknown, Gone missing durring time flashes. | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Claire Littleton | Unknown. Last seen in Jacob's cabin. | Prominent. Mother of Aaron; half-sister of Jack (unbeknownst to her). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Steve Jenkins | Unknown, presumed alive. Steve went with Locke's group, but wasn't seen after the Barracks battle until the Season 4 finale. Steve was on the second trip on the Zodiac raft, gone missing with rest of group. | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | "Gas Man" | Unknown. Last seen immediately after the crash. May have died in the engine explosion and not even included in the first headcount. | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;;" | | "Woman from 'Pilot'" | Unknown. Last seen immediately after the crash. May have died in the engine explosion and not even included in the first headcount. | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Lance | Unknown. He might be one of the unnamed casualties. Also possible Hurley was joking and 'Lance' does not even exist. | Mentioned only. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Tracy | Unknown. She might be one of the unnamed casualties. | Mentioned only. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Gary Troup | 死亡，路過815航班仍在轉動的渦輪機而被吸入爆炸身亡(第1天) | Background character. Author of the discovered manuscript, ''Bad Twin. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Edward Mars | Deceased; badly injured in crash, euthanized by Jack after a failed attempt by Sawyer (Day 3). | Minor. Patient. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Barbara Joanna Miller | 死亡，游泳時被大浪捲走(第6天) | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Scott Jackson | Deceased; murdered by the Others (Day 29). | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Boone | 死亡，於掛在懸崖邊的運毒飛機內時，飛機突然墜地，令其受重傷，最後死於嚴重内出血(第42天) | Prominet. Step-brother of Shannon; hunter along with Locke. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Leslie Arzt | 死亡，在黑岩號取炸藥時被炸死(第44天) | Minor. 中學物理教師，掌握一些有用的科學知識 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Shannon Rutherford | Deceased; accidentally shot dead by Ana Lucia (Day 48). | Prominent. Self-involved; step-sister of Boone; French translator. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Nikki Fernandez | 死亡，與Paulo一起被黑寡婦蜘蛛咬後癱瘓8小時，其間生還者們以為他們已死，並把他們活埋。(第81天) | Minor. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Paulo | 死亡，與Nikki一起被黑寡婦蜘蛛咬後癱瘓8小時，其間生還者們以為他們已死，並把他們活埋。(第81天) | Minor. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Charlie Pace | Deceased; drowned in The Looking Glass (Day 93). | Prominent. Musician and former heroin addict; Claire's boyfriend. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Doug | Deceased; shot dead by the Freighties (Day 97). | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jerome | Deceased; shot dead by the Freighties (Day 97). | Background character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Michael Dawson | Deceased - killed in expolsion of Kahana (Day 100). | Prominent. Father of Walt; construction specialist; raft builder. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Neil "Frogurt" | Deceased; struck by flaming arrows (Day 100). | Minor. |} Other possible survivors Unnamed extras recognized by fans These survivors have been given names by fans, but have never been officially assigned names on the show itself. Below they are listed by the names with which fans most commonly associate them. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Status | Role |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#CCFF99;" | | "Sexy Blue Striped Shirt Girl" | Presumed alive. | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | "Blonde Casualty" | Deceased; shot dead by the mercenary team (Day 97). | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | "Red-haired Casualty" | Fate unknown after Freighties raided the Barracks (Day 97). | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | "Long-haired Casualty" | Deceased, Killed when Kahana exploded (Day 100). | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | "Short Hair Casualty" | Deceased. Killed when Kahana exploded (Day 100). | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | "Male Casualty" | Deceased. Killed when Kahana exploded (Day 100). | Follower; redshirt. |} Deuterocanonical survivors The characters above highlighted in light blue are deuterocanonical survivors. These characters have only appeared in the deuterocanonical sources of the ABC Diary and the website Oceanic-air.com. Although these sources are official, they are not created or ordered by the creators of the show, and thus the actual status of the characters only appearing here remains unclear. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Status | Section | Faction | Roles and Relationships |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#993300;" | | Bob Jones | Minor, alive | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#993300;" | | Chris Dobson | Minor, alive | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#993300;" | | Jake Smith | Minor, alive | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#993300;" | | Robert D. West | Minor, alive | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#993300;" | | Sally Rafflethorpe | Minor, alive | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |} Expanded universe survivors Several characters have so far only appeared in expanded universe media, such as video games and novels. Due to the status of this material, these characters are considered as canonical (or "real") as the characters appearing within the show. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Status | Section | Faction | Roles and Relationships |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Beady Eyes | Prominent, deceased; appeared in Via Domus | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Dexter Cross | Prominent, alive; appeared in Secret Identity | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Elliott Maslow | Prominent, alive; appeared in Via Domus | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Faith Harrington | Prominent, alive; appeared in Endangered Species | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | George | Prominent, alive; appeared in Endangered Species and Secret Identity | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Janelle Granger | Minor, unknown; appeared in Secret Identity | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Jeff Hadley | Prominent, alive; appeared in Signs of Life | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Larry | Minor, alive; appeared in Secret Identity | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Lisa Gellhorn | Prominent, alive; appeared in Via Domus. Not one of the Original 48. | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FBEC5D;" | | Sonya | Minor, unknown; appeared in Find 815. May not have survived the crash. | Middle | N/A | Redshirt |} Group camp locations * Beach camp * The Caves (currently abandoned) * The Swan (currently destroyed) Plane wreckage While some of the middle section was burned, a good deal of it was used to build various shelters along the beach, as well as the two rafts. The middle section fuselage was eventually washed away in the tides. See also *Tailies *List of Oceanic Flight 815 survivors *List of characters *Background cast *Redshirt